


【FF14】【夜露*夕雾】最终序章

by Ice_2



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_2/pseuds/Ice_2
Summary: 大量私设，非完全主线向BE。动人处归她们，OOC归我。存稿放外链。





	【FF14】【夜露*夕雾】最终序章

**Author's Note:**

> 大量私设，非完全主线向BE。  
> 动人处归她们，OOC归我。  
> 存稿放外链。

【FF14】【夜露*夕雾】最终序章

 

*

夕雾站在树木从后的阴影里，神色复杂地看着不远处。

 

那个身着华服的女人神色嫌恶，用手中的烟斗敲在眼前匍匐下跪的人头上。感觉敏锐的忍者自然能轻松捕捉到那声沉闷的轻响，仿佛扣在她心上。

 

夕雾垂在身侧的双手急剧收紧，原本她应当立刻转身离开，以不辜负那些善良村民牺牲他们自己的掩护，但夕雾发现自己挪不开步伐。

 

她在心里默数，三秒之后，她双手按在腰间的两把忍刀上，走出了阴影。夕雾能感受到那些村民震惊而感激的目光，她默然走到人群之前，与多玛的代理总督大人对视。

 

夜露吸了口烟，白气从她形状姣好的嘴唇间缓缓冒出，她冷漠而轻蔑地看着暴露自己的夕雾，好像都在她意料之中。

 

是她所不能理解的，迂腐而愚蠢的所谓正义。

 

“放过她们，在下会跟你走。”夕雾说。

 

跪倒在地的一众村民纷纷露出复杂神色，大多是劫后余生的欣喜，也有个别有良心的，眼底是对夕雾此举的不忍与痛惜。

 

他们的神色变化被夜露收进眼底，她嗤笑一声，转过身去抬了抬手：“谁说你有资格和帝国谈条件？把她带走，其他人一个不留。”

 

帝国的士兵训练有素，服从命令。代理总督说完那句话后，便有枪声由密至疏地响起，周围充斥着求饶与辱骂的声音，浓重的血腥味漫开。

 

夕雾惊愕地抬起头，只看见夜露背影，瘦削而挺拔，黑发如鸦羽。

 

夕雾觉得自己错估了夜露的底线。尽管早就知道她并没有多单纯良善，但夕雾不曾想过她对自己同胞的生命可以冷漠草率到这个地步，真正的“视人命为草芥”。

 

原本想用自己的束手就擒，换取村民们的一线生机，眼下却只剩一地尸骸。夕雾垂了垂眸，身侧的帝国兵冷漠地围了上来，她想做最后的反抗。

 

胸前却传来一阵细微的刺痛，眼前的景象开始摇晃迷糊。夕雾双膝一软，跪在地上，视线里前方夜露不知何时转身，手上握了一把小巧精致的枪，乘她防备松懈时将麻醉针注入她的身体。

 

晕过去前的一瞬间，夕雾在心里嘲弄自己，明明被背叛过，却依然无法对她有十足的戒心，活该要做如此狼狈的阶下囚。

 

*

夕雾睁眼的时候，发现自己那身厚重的忍服已经被换成简单轻薄的囚服。入眼却不是腌臜破旧的监牢，而是一处陈设简单的狭小房间。

 

她的视线仍然有些模糊，而久睡导致的头疼也令她困扰。比起这些，夕雾更想知道她究竟在哪里，是被起义军同伴救下了么。

 

夕雾从榻榻米上坐起身，身后的房门突然被拉开，那个熟悉而又些陌生的身影施施然踏进房间的刹那，夕雾认清自己仍是阶下囚的处境，神色陡然冷肃起来。

 

夜露纤细的手指间夹着没有点燃的烟斗，狭长的金属杆泛着剔透的冷光，倒像是件凶器。

 

“舍得醒了。”夜露的语气似乎总带着嘲讽。

 

尽管夕雾坐直了身子，但由于夜露是站立姿态，所以目光看着就十分居高临下，夕雾从她眼底读出某种可被称为刻薄的东西。

 

她不由得想起曾经与夜露相见的时候，她就像具冷漠而精致的人偶，神色里偶尔会闪过软弱与茫然无助。夕雾总有种维护弱者的情怀，彼时她不明就里，但仍好言安慰过夜露。

 

现在回想起来，大概夜露只会觉得好笑。

 

“这里是哪里？你为什么没有把在下关进牢里。”夕雾开口打破沉默。

 

“你不介意被和那群肮脏的贱民关在一起？”夜露答非所问，“还是你对这里的条件不大满意，你现在可是囚犯。”

 

听到她的话，夜露皱起眉：“不要那么说，多玛是你的祖国，那些都是你的同胞，你……”

 

她的话被夜露的笑声打断，仿佛听到什么好笑的笑话，夜露腰都直不起来，没有拿烟斗的那只手按在腹部，笑声肆意而张狂：“同胞？他们都是我的仇人，我恨他们，我也恨多玛，我连自己的出身都恨。”

 

“你根本不会懂的。”夜露总结道。

 

夕雾平静地看着夜露道：“在下并不知道在你身上发生了怎样的事情，但是总有人是无辜的，那些不曾直接加害于你的人，你不应当恨他们。”

 

“无辜？”夜露加重强调了夕雾话里的这两个字，似笑非笑道，“这个吃人的世道，哪有人无辜。就拿那天，你是真没看见还是装不知道，那些人看着牺牲自己拯救你，在你出现的时候纷纷都松了口气。”

 

“一无所知的时候，为了所谓的正义牺牲自我，听着很容易。但当刀真正架在脖子上的时候，为了苟且活下去，多难看的姿态都能摆出来，这就是人的劣根性。”夜露道。

 

她扫了一眼夕雾清秀的脸，又说：“当然，你或许不懂，你就是那种自诩正义的斗士。愚蠢极了，所以你根本不会懂人可以没底线到什么地步。”

 

“在下认为，你被过往魇住了。”夕雾语气笃定。

 

夜露眼里闪过丝不自然，她伸手去怀里摸索火柴与烟丝，点燃烟斗之后凑到唇边吸了一小口，把那些被夕雾搅起的岁月沉渣重新压制回去。

 

“这与你无关，夕雾。”像是找回了场子，夜露的情绪也愈发稳定，“不要觉得我是顾念旧情放你一马，帝国的探子已经把你没死的消息散布出去。猜猜看，传言里束手就擒的你会不会被那些愚民骂成叛国贼？听说你们多玛的少主捡了一条命活下来，你还请了遥远大陆来的英雄做帮手，你猜他们会不会来救你，就算明晓得我们已经布下天罗地网？”

 

屋子里开始有呛人的烟味，烟草燃烧的滋滋声在一片寂静里也尤为明显。夜露厚重的刘海下，冷漠的眸子里闪着快意的光。

 

夕雾叹了口气，她觉得这样被仇恨笼罩的夜露固然可恨，也有些可怜。同时，她内心也涌起强烈的自责，由于自己办事不力，又给主公添麻烦了，还有那位光之战士，不远千里而来又要搭理自己这样的琐事，夕雾十分过意不去。

 

有尖锐的利器抵在它下巴上，触感还有些湿润，是夜露的烟斗，她用了自己含咬住的那端。

 

夜露冰冷的眼神扫在夕雾脸上：“你在自责吗？乖乖做好你的棋子，不要想以任何挣扎阻拦既定的结局，或许一切结束后我会给你痛快一点的死法。”

 

夕雾注意到，夜露说话的时候，眼睛并没有和自己对视。她的目光落在她额前、鼻翼、唇畔，甚至脸颊两侧的鳞片上，但就是没有撞入她眼睛。

 

她想起来曾经某个夜晚，陈设精致的房间里灯火耀耀，宽敞的铺满珍贵纺织品的床上，夜露在她身下低声喘息，白皙的肌肤由于情动染上绯色的红潮。那时夜露神色是难得的柔软，却倔强地不肯与她对视。

 

一双湿漉漉的眼睛四处看完，偏不肯直视她的眼睛。夕雾性格寡言，没有问过夜露原因，她自然也不曾主动提起。

 

她们那时大概只是互相取暖的关系，或许说得再具体些，是夜露单方面的索取温暖。一切的开始是某次夜露被癖好奇怪的客人设计，灌下了掺有催情药的酒，她设法逐走客人后准备将自己敲晕，却正碰上来交接情报的夕雾。

 

忍者神色焦急而关切地盯着她，那样的凝视让夜露生出某种奇怪的旖旎感情，她手按在忍者被厚重甲服裹住的纤细腰间，一双尚且温热的唇急切地贴了上去，之后一切都往不可收拾的方向走去。

 

夕雾注意到自己又走神了，往事如同漩涡，即使只触着边缘，依然不依不饶地要拖她陷下去。她从那个相似的眼神，回忆起她和夜露单薄却纠缠不清的过去，当她收回思绪的时候，正映入眼帘的是夜露的嘲讽神情。

 

“你不会想起了什么不该想起的事情吧？这样曾经背叛过你的人，都可以用温情来原谅么？你可真善良。”夜露讥诮道。

 

“好好在这里呆着吧，看看你那些愚蠢的叛军同伴是怎样被帝国铲除的。”夜露最后说。

 

她的手臂被垂下的宽广衣袖遮住，所以夕雾没有看见她此刻手指的细微颤抖。

 

走出房门后，夜露深吸了一口烟斗，呛人的烟气从喉间一路嚣张地冲到肺叶，辛辣的感觉散布至整个胸腔，引起她的剧烈咳嗽。

 

事实上，被坐在眼前的曾有过肌肤之亲的人勾起对过往回忆的并不只有夕雾而已。但夕雾短暂地被拉扯下水，而夜露不允许自己沉沦。

 

复仇的目标尚未实现，她不允许自己有一星半点的软弱。

 

 

*

一切都照夜露的计划有条不紊地进行着。

 

海贼众的倒戈她亦不惊讶，那原本就是一帮谋求利益的亡命之徒，在飞燕有所退让的情况下与之结盟对抗强大而更不好对付的帝国也在情理之中。

 

夜露的目标一直是那帮陈腐愚笨的多玛人，红玉海这边她更愿意费心力肃清的还是逃来的叛军乱党，至于这群见风使舵的海贼组织，不用费心谈判拉拢，想必帝国的枪炮机械足以压垮他们傲慢的腰。

 

夜露又去看过几次夕雾，希望从她口中得到关于那归来的少主飞燕下落的讯息。无论是刑讯还是无意闲聊的套话，夕雾都仿佛修过闭口禅般不语。

 

有几次夜露被这样寡淡的沉默激怒，用手中的烟斗直接挥在夕雾身上，滚烫的金属立刻在她身上烫出深红色的印子。

 

夕雾的皮肤并不很白皙，连年的忍术修炼与起义军的战斗甚至让她的肌肤连少女的柔嫩都称不上，但夜露曾经着迷于那略显粗糙的质感，她很喜欢反复抚摸，感受苦难在夕雾身上留下的痕迹，仿佛有在参与她的过去。

 

无论受到怎样的刑罚，夕雾最多只是闷哼，依然不开口，久了喜爱见血的夜露也觉得索然无味。何况那些烟斗烫出的红痕，偶尔会让她想起某些暧昧旖旎的场景。

 

而夕雾那无声的怜悯神情又让她没来由觉得烦躁，从她叛离起义军向帝国输送情报决意为芝诺斯效忠起，她就决心要斩断所有肮脏软弱得令人作呕的过往，里面自然也包括这难得的温情部分。

 

可能不该抓夕雾回来的，有点棘手，夜露想，应该想办法把那个麻烦的大个子老头带回来，同样是做诱饵，问题会好解决许多。

 

有下属上前向夜露行帝国军礼，她下巴微收，神情倨傲。他们在无二江边抓到了一个可疑的陌生面孔，严刑逼供后他承认自己是起义军的探子，来刺探关于夕雾的情况。

 

夜露眼波潋滟，听到那探子已经自我了断后，斥了手下一声“蠢货”，断了将他带去刺激夕雾的念头。

 

但这起码是一个讯号，他们准备动手了。

 

看似放松监视的地方，夜露仍然留有暗哨，她不动声色地观察局势发展，偶尔下手推波助澜一把，她要的是最后的一网打尽。

 

她没有再去看过夕雾，知道从她身上不可能获取任何有用的情报后，她的价值只剩下诱使那些有价值的叛党而已。夜露偶尔从派去监视夕雾的人那边了解她的境况，只感慨这个女人真是一如既往地寡淡无趣。

 

夜露最近也很忙，不止是多玛蠢蠢欲动，听说遥远的阿拉米格也动荡不安。层叠的军报从各地飞往芝诺斯案上，尽管他的态度仍是漫不经心，但夜露知道如果多玛再横生波澜的话，会让殿下怀疑她的能力。

 

这会影响她的复仇，是以原本态度随意的她也加重手下铁血肃清的力度。

 

在凌厉手腕的影响下，不堪其扰的普通百姓终于拾起内心深处微弱的信念与勇气，暗地里投向起义军。

 

夜露对此嗤之以鼻，在她心里这不过是一群愚昧的可怜虫妄想螳臂当车罢了。

 

 

*

决战之日很快来临。

 

夜露依旧是那身黑红相间的华服，她手提着烟斗，目光平静地直视着旧多玛城内不断落下的炮火。帝国军的反击同时进行着，震耳欲聋的炮声中，天守阁微微颤抖，夜露不疾不徐地抽着手中的烟。

 

身后的脚步声由远至近地响起，她转身，豪雪、飞燕与那传说中的英雄光之战士都在，但她的目光依然毫无偏差地落在夕雾身上。

 

“你早知道你会被解救出去，所以你不试图逃走，是吗？”夜露问。

 

夕雾动了动嘴唇，在她身侧的飞燕抢先开口：“束手就擒吧，多玛城应该已经被攻破了，无辜的民众已经被转移到安全之处，你们不用再想挟持人质了。”

 

夜露不置可否，她看着夕雾，没有等到回答后，她笑了笑：“你们就这么相信她，或许她已经被我策反成了帝国的人？”

 

已经换上熟悉的忍者服装的夕雾，面容隐在黑色的面纱之下，一双黑白分明的眸子低垂，辨不清情绪。

 

夜露吸了一口烟斗，缓缓吐出一团缥缈的白气，眯眼道：“我原本以为还能再坚持一会儿，没想到这么快。”

 

飞燕上前一步，拔出腰侧的武士刀：“你还有什么要解释的么？作为一个多玛人，为什么要对同胞那么残忍？”

 

夜露冷笑一声道：“同胞？对你们来说荣耀的国家，对我不过是罪恶的监牢。我从小被父母当成牲畜一样使唤，被他们宠爱的弟弟有大好前程时，就把我扔了出去。娶我的是个糟老头，整天对我暴力相加。那些嘴上挂着仁孝礼义的人，对我的处境根本视而不见。你们所谓的同胞，根本就不把我当人看待。”

 

夜露曾经掩饰的过去，被她自己以如此冷淡轻蔑的口吻提起，眼帘低垂的夕雾眼里闪动着异样情绪，这些厚重的不堪她从未知晓。

 

“所幸，他死得早。但我没想过，一切没有结束，为了还清他的欠债，我被卖去妓院。在那里，我开始为起义军搜集情报。但仇恨驱使着我，我根本不想让这些所谓‘同胞’减轻压迫。后来，我才找到了生存道路——用假情报蒙骗起义军，再将你们的真实情报献给帝国。帝国不但肯定了我的价值，还给了我相当丰厚的报酬。”夜露继续道。

 

夕雾依旧沉默不语，或许夜露曾经与自己的相处只是虚与委蛇，那些鱼水之欢不过是为了套取情报的手段，她发现自己看不透夜露这个人。

 

夜露继续讲述着自己如何因为多玛人的懦弱而欣喜，又如何当上代理总督的事，在场众人神色各异。飞燕手中的刀微微颤抖，夜露的暴行是真的，但也的确是遭受过累累暴行才铸就她这样的性格。

 

严格意义上来说，他与他的父亲这两任主公也有失职的地方。如她所言，多玛的确还有许多需要改善的地方。

 

在他心绪激荡时，天守阁突然开始剧烈晃动，不时有尘土从天花板跌落。夜露仿佛早有预料，神色从容而自得地看着飞燕道：“谢谢你们听我说了那么多，真正的结局现在才要开始，原本多玛解放就在我的预计之内。来赌一把吧，看看谁能活下来，谁又会和我陪葬。”

 

“你。”夕雾震惊出声，“你一开始就想炸掉天守阁吗？”

 

夜露嘴角噙了抹笑，她从怀里飞速摸出一把枪，对准了不远处的豪雪。但飞燕动作却比她更快，雪亮的刀光闪过，夜露只觉得身上一阵剧痛，跌坐在地上，枪也因为双手无力紧握而掉在地上。

 

她不甘地望向飞燕众人，眼角余光从夕雾身上闪过。

 

飞燕扬声命令豪雪与夕雾去疏散其他还在战斗的民众，以免被夜露最后的疯狂波及。夜露看了夕雾一眼，却发现她正好也在看自己，视线相撞的一瞬间，她很快就偏开目光。

 

她笑出声来，肆意却遗憾。

 

大抵是炸药的劲力过于刚猛，一块巨大的天花板摇摇欲坠，往下跌落。眼看众人就要被压住，突然它止住跌势，原来是豪雪以自己的身躯将它扛起。

 

夜露无心去听君臣之间酸掉牙的依依惜别言情戏码，全身的剧痛依然清晰可感。她低声喘息着，耐心等待着时机，终于，在谁都没有注意的时候，她捡起身边的枪，冲着豪雪扣动扳机。

 

“我……不能输，我……不……会输……”每一次吐字都带来撕心裂肺的痛感，简短的话被断断续续说得差点不成章。

 

她没有注意到夕雾望向自己的目光里的痛惜，夜露低着头，脑海里浮现着自己荒唐而短暂的一生。

 

她想起自己曾依偎在夕雾怀里，伸手去摸她自然向后弯曲的龙角。曾经，那点温暖是这世界对她来说唯一的真实。

 

但她还是亲手背叛了她。

 

在飞燕等人终于在其日娜的接应下撤出摇摇欲坠的天守阁后，一声巨响，昔日高耸的坚固楼宇终于彻底倾塌，将所有的罪恶与不甘都掩埋下来。

 

一贯讷于言辞的夕雾，眼角有晶莹闪烁，她望向已成废墟的楼宇，久久不再言语。其余众人只当她过于缅怀逝去的同伴，并不疑有它。

 

真实原因，只有夕雾自己知道。

 

 

*

从黄金港的商人那里知道豪雪和夜露可能没死的时候，夕雾不知道自己有怎样的心情。

 

欣喜，又有些忐忑。她和夜露注定不会成为一路人，夜露双手所沾的血腥罪孽无数，即使她能侥幸逃过自己布下的毒计，在被抓回后，也难逃多玛人民愤怒的审判。

 

但当真正和光战一起接回他们的时候，夕雾又是错愕的，夜露的眼神清澈单纯，开口便怯生生地喊她姐姐。被暗算过本该恨她入骨的豪雪，在一旁小心翼翼地解释道：“露儿她失忆了。”

 

“露儿”，这个亲昵的称呼让夕雾心绪复杂，她定了定神，淡淡道：“一切都要交给主公定夺。”

 

随即她掌心传来一阵温暖细腻的触感，夜露忐忑地握住她的手道：“姐姐也是爷爷的朋友吗？我一看见你，就觉得有些熟悉。”

 

夕雾瞠了瞠目，不知如何回答，这样乖巧的夜露让她想起过去许多时候，她沉默不言，紧紧反握住夜露的手。

 

豪雪见夕雾没有排斥夜露，而是如此简单地接纳了她，长松出一口气。而一旁的光战，也没有注意到夕雾的情绪变化。

 

夜露现在的名字叫露儿，失忆仿佛将她从那厚重的满是仇恨的过往中剥离出来，重新将她推回天真柔软的状态。

 

尽管觉得别扭，但夕雾很喜欢这样有温度的她。夜露喜欢吃糯米团子，从外面完成任务回来，夕雾都会顺手给她带一串，尽管回到多玛飞地时几乎都冷透了，但夜露依旧吃得十分欢喜。

 

被投喂过许多次的夜露，自然而然地黏上了夕雾姐姐，她们关系一度亲近到被叫做爷爷的豪雪都嫉妒。但豪雪原本就从失忆的夜露身上看见自己早夭的小女儿的影子，只要她开心他便觉得知足。

 

不用外出的时候，夕雾会被夜露拉去玩过家家的游戏。有时候在房间里，夜露在地板上放上许多残破不用的碗碟，乐此不疲地装作炊煮的样子，然后将空碗递给夕雾“品尝”。

 

有时候在室外，两人分坐在院子里的小桌两旁，夜露用泥巴捏着奇形怪状的人偶，起完名字后拉着夕雾讲他们的故事，寡言的夕雾被她逼得毫无办法，私下里找村民们借来许多小孩看的故事画本恶补，以满足夜露日益增长的需求。

 

阿莉塞私下里拉着阿尔菲诺和光战打趣夕雾，说她最近都变得有人间烟火气了许多。

 

偶然一次被夕雾听见了，脸红到耳根，看着似乎连那对龙角都在向外散着热气，“在下”了老半天都没说出个所以然。

 

在多玛成功后，阿拉米格也轰轰烈烈地拉开起义帷幕，掀起一阵反抗热潮，饱受帝国侵占之苦的各地都开始追求自由与革命的解放。

 

日子似乎就要变得轻松起来，大家都心照不宣地瞒着夜露未死的消息。飞燕经过沉思之后，认为失去记忆的露儿没法为夜露所犯的罪孽负责，而她又的确算是多玛的子民，所以应当享受自由安定的生活。

 

但这不能让那些曾被她暴力欺压过的人民知道，否则势必将引燃新一轮的众怒。正是百废待兴之时，飞燕无法分心他顾。

 

令夕雾苦恼的是，对孩童心智的夜露而言，表达亲昵最直接的方式就是肢体语言。所以当情绪上来的时候，她会毫无顾忌地搂抱甚至亲吻夕雾。

 

偶尔夜里因为噩梦或者恶劣天气无法入眠的时候，她也会调皮地带着一身寒气钻进夕雾的被子。

 

夕雾修炼忍道许久，一颗心堪称入定，但当夜露柔软温热的身躯蹭进她怀里的时候，曾与其有过肌肤相亲的她自然而然会被勾起某些心猿意马的念头。

 

但看着一脸天真懵懂的夜露，夕雾觉得自己……仿佛犯罪。

 

意识到自己情况不妙的夕雾，向飞燕请求把与黄金港联络的任务交给自己，因此更加频繁地外出。没有玩伴的夜露闷闷不乐，只能自己摆弄豪雪与夕雾买给她的诸多玩偶。

 

她不知道夕雾在刻意拉远他们的距离，听信了豪雪关于夕雾姐姐最近很忙的解释之后，懂事的她将不满都埋在自己心里。

 

偶然一天，夕雾回到归燕馆的时候，夜露在院子里等她。那时晚霞已经落尽，天色正处在由绯紫浸染透墨色的阶段，四周有些暗淡。

 

夜露大概等了很久，趴在桌上睡着了，一旁的树枝头跌落的花轻巧地铺在她身上，衬得她安静的睡容更加明艳。

 

其实过去夕雾也很喜欢夜露睡着的样子，卸去了冷漠与凶狠，难得的乖顺。但那时或许总被仇恨压着，她的眉总抚不平。失忆之后异常容易满足的夜露，眉便舒展开来，看着夕雾也觉得安心。

 

尽管她轻手轻脚地靠近，一身忍甲碰撞的响动还是惊醒了夜露，她揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，望见夕雾后神色又变得欣喜：“夕雾姐姐。”

 

她像是耍宝似的从身后摸出一个还有些青涩的柿子，扬声道：“爷爷说茨菰村的柿子很好吃，我去要了几个，给你留了。”

 

夕雾沉默地抿了抿唇，她抓过夜露的手腕，掀起欲盖弥彰的衣袖，果不其然在那白皙上看见许多擦痕：“你去茨菰村了，他们说了你什么？”

 

夜露好不容易堆起的欢喜尽数暗淡下去，她垂下头，吸了吸鼻子，不敢去看夕雾的眼睛，仍在强自镇定：“没什么的，他们可能认错人了。”

 

“这个柿子你快尝尝，我摔了一跤，把它护在怀里才没让它有损伤的，看看甜不甜。”夜露小心道。

 

夕雾鼻翼一酸，她能想到“死而复生”的夜露会遭受怎样的待遇。她有些责怪自己，没能陪在她身上，及时制止她这些出于善意却可能害了自己的念头。

 

那些村民，一旦发现夜露失去记忆，同时也丧失了害他们的能力之后，随即便耀武扬威起来。他们欺负露儿的行为，又与曾经夜露对他们的欺压有什么区别，无非是加上惩恶扬善的借口罢了。

 

夕雾深深叹了口气，明白为何飞燕近日总是眉关紧锁。多玛的陈旧是骨子里的积习，要改必须经历漫长而艰辛的过程，不是随便大刀阔斧地哪痛医哪便可以解决的。

 

夕雾接过被夜露擦拭干净的柿子，在边缘小心地咬了一口。口感很涩，还有些酸，但看着夜露期待的眼神，她尽力扯出一抹笑容道：“很甜，谢谢露儿。”

 

随着夜露眼里绽开欣喜，夕雾的心绪却有些沉重，在茨菰村夜露暴露了自己，想必不久便会被帝国的密探捕捉到消息。

 

很快多玛与帝国交换俘虏的日子就要到来，知道了夜露并未死亡只是失忆消息的帝国，又会有怎样的举动呢。

 

山雨欲来风满楼。

 

 

*

帝国果然很快派来了大使。

 

看着那张俊逸却十分阴沉的脸，夕雾满心都是不好的预感。

 

当得知那便是夜露养父母的亲生儿子之后，想到夜露曾经说过的话，她心中警铃大响，下意识地就想保护好夜露。

 

但不等她开口，朝阳便恭敬行礼，说了帝国希望将夜露加进交换俘虏名单的请求。朝阳的措辞有礼却不失强硬，直指尽管夜露已经失忆但名义上仍旧是帝国的代理总督，因此将她换回合情合理。

 

这次的和平谈判对多玛十分重要，飞燕无法拒绝而使多玛再次陷入险境。

 

豪雪和夕雾的脸色同时都不大好看，但在飞燕最终的坚持下，朝阳同意去看夜露的境况，倘若她本人的确没有意愿的话，他提出自己可以向上级申请更改决定的建议。

 

听着美满得让人不欲拒绝，夕雾却从中听出了阴谋的味道，但她无法阻止朝阳与夜露的见面。于公于私，这都是合情合理的。

 

见面之后的夜露并无异样，朝阳送了她一面精致的铜镜，很快被她当成爱不释手的玩具。

 

夕雾小心翼翼地观察夜露的情况，见她依旧喜欢吃糯米团子，也会自娱自乐地玩着热衷的过家家，提着的心才放了下去。

 

直到有一天，看护夜露的侍女来报，说夜露消失了。

 

房间里的榻榻米被收拾得干干净净，过家家的器皿也被整齐摆放到一旁，甚至还有碗里装着小堆被仔细堆好的花瓣，以花作饭是夜露最近的新花样。

 

看着她只是又跑出门玩了，但是四周都找遍了，屋子里没有，院子里没有，连周遭的村落都没有。

 

随着夜露一同消失的，还有她曾经戴过的斗笠，以及夕雾房间用作装饰的一把短匕首。巧合汇聚到一起，事情的严重性凸显出来。

 

阿莉塞和光战匆匆推开会议室的门，神色冷峻地表示从最近的以太变化新发现了召唤蛮神的痕迹，器具似乎是一面精致的镜子。

 

夕雾的心落到谷底，她最担心的事情还是发生了。

 

朝阳不知道用什么手段，唤醒了夜露的记忆。那面铜镜原本便是请神的工具，重新被仇恨笼罩的夜露，为了达到自己复仇的目的，必然不惜将自己作为容器，召唤蛮神开启无尽的杀戮。

 

曾经在艾欧泽亚大陆与拂晓联盟一同领略过蛮神的夕雾知道会造成怎样的后果，这次她再努力也不能护住夜露了。

 

向飞燕等人陈述完情况后，光战为难地看向豪雪与夕雾，剿灭蛮神是她义不容辞的责任，但她知道这两人与夜露已经交情甚笃，是以有些为难。

 

豪雪想说什么，嘴唇动了动后又闭上，黯然摇了摇头，夕雾目光闪烁，最后偏向一边。

 

或许没有被影响太深，还有办法挽救，夕雾自欺欺人地想。

 

真正再见到夜露的时候，夕雾从她眼里捕捉到稍纵即逝的哀伤。已经成为月神的夜露在短暂失态之后，神色又回归冰冷，她的目光毫无感情，犹如神在审视万物。

 

看着熟悉却又陌生。

 

有能力与之一战的只有光之战士，夕雾在一边看着夜露展现出来的内心挣扎，紧咬着牙，抑制住自己上前的冲动。

 

她的愤怒在看见夜露养父母幻象时达到极点，像是被夜露的怨念感染似的，很想动手。而之后，看见跟在豪雪幻象后挥刀冲向芝诺斯幻象并与之对抗的自己时，她再绷不住，和豪雪一同湿了眼眶。

 

那是夜露最真诚的内心倒影，她的潜意识里，他们撑起了她摇摇欲坠的善良一面，与那恶的无尽源头做着斗争。

 

最终看着月神在光之战士的不住压制下缓缓倒下，夕雾后背挺直，就要上前去将跌倒在地的夜露抱回，却发现朝阳不知何时出现了。

 

朝阳看着虚弱的夜露，用脚踢上她的身躯，恶狠狠地道：“你这个废物，让你抢了我的代理总督，让我无法向芝诺斯殿下效忠。”

 

夕雾忍刀就要出鞘，却被飞燕按住，飞燕另一手搭在豪雪的刀柄上，他缓缓摇了摇头：“我们如果主动动手，帝国必然会以此做文章，好不容易得来的和平又会化成幻影。”

 

“难道就看着她被这样粗暴对待吗？”夕雾问。

 

“她已经恢复记忆了。”飞燕道，“不再是什么都不知道的可以脱罪的露儿了。”

 

在他们争吵的时候，场上形势又发生了变化，光之战士正犹豫着要不要插手，却看见朝阳的身体被插入两柄闪光的长剑。

 

夜露不知何时睁开了眼，她死死盯着朝阳，看着不住挣扎的朝阳身体正缓慢悬空，这才呕出一口污血道：“我特意留了力气，就是为了此时诛杀你。”

 

“谢谢你，给了我如此快意复仇的机会。”夜露道。

 

面目狰狞的朝阳不住踢蹬着自己的腿，却延缓不了自己生命的流逝，他很快便成了一具毫无动静的尸体。

 

而夜露的身体也开始逐渐变得透明。

 

她望向光之战士，费力道：“没想到还是被你打败了，但这样的结局或许也算是种解脱吧，我杀了我所有的仇人。你的神色，是正在悲伤吗？为什么呢，像我这样一个罪人。”

 

光之战士摇了摇头，不知该如何回答。

 

夕雾已经走到夜露身侧，跪坐在地望着她的脸。

 

夜露看了眼缓缓走近的豪雪，眼里闪过一丝复杂情绪，但她又看向夕雾，在她眼里望见奄奄一息的自己。

 

夜露试图抬手去够夕雾的脸，但连挪动指尖的力气都没有，尝试未果后她艰难道：“其实一直不愿意和你对视，不是讨厌你，是我害怕连你的眼睛里都找不到我的影子。”

 

没有人会觉得她此刻这些话有什么不妥，这样的时候，没有人会调侃这样的暧昧不清。

 

夕雾摇了摇头，她依然不知道该说些什么，她握着夜露冰凉的手，继续认真地摇着头。夕雾眼里的泪溢出来，划过她清秀脸颊，滴落在地上，还有些溅在夜露苍白的脸上。

 

夜露唇边漾开一抹极浅的笑意：“原来有人为我哭泣，是这样的感觉啊，真好，但是还是不想看你难过啊。”

 

“在下觉得你很重要。”夕雾哽咽着说出了这句迟来的真挚告白，这是她能在众人面前最大程度的袒露。

 

夜露显然领会了她的意思，那抹笑容又灿烂了些许。

 

她望着夕雾的眼睛，答非所问地断断续续道：“也不知道……那个……柿子……是不是……真的……合你胃口……”

 

话音渐弱，夜露的视线逐渐模糊，最终呼吸完全终止，整具躯体也缓慢化作以太光芒，在夕雾眼前散作漫天流萤后渐渐消失。

 

她根本无法阻拦。

 

 

*

原本以为一切才刚拉开帷幕，又谁知序章亦是结局。

 

夕雾不明白，倘若夜露的死是天命所归，为什么之前老天又要放过她一次，让她失去记忆。

 

她再也没有吃过柿子。

 

[-End-]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
